A Book of Songs
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: What? Read the bloody title! It's a book of songs from several HP characters to loved ones and so on...so read it, goddammit! ...Please? :
1. A Witty Kinda Auror: Remus to Tonks

**A/N: Er, well I can't honestly say that this idea was totally mine. But it wasn't exactly stolen. Remus was just browsing HPFC (yes, I'm blaming it on my bloody father) and he ran across the Wizarding Rap Name topic. Long story short, someone commented an idea that never quite caught on as a competition. So, I owe part of this idea to hppjdragpncode, for motivating me to do it. I'd had the idea with the story In the Band, but...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Now shut up and leave me to my lucky charms. **

**A Witty Kinda Auror**

**By: RJL- Lupin**

She gets on with life as a Auror,  
>She's a witty kinda gal.<br>She likes Eating Chocolate and Tripping.  
>She likes to contemplate pink.<br>But when she starts to daydream,  
>Her mind turns straight to me.<p>

Boom boom shake da boom-boom-boom!

_Sometimes I look at her and I look into her eyes,  
>I notice the way she thinks about me with a smile,<br>Curved lips she just can't disguise.  
>But she thinks it's pink making her life worthwhile.<br>Why is it so hard for her to decide which she loves more?  
>Pink or...<br>Me?_

She likes to use words like 'Bloody Hell' and 'Sod off.'  
>She likes to use words about pink.<br>But when she stops her talking,  
>Her mind turns straight to me.<p>

Boom boom shake da boom-boom-boom!

_Sometimes I look at her and I look into her eyes,  
>I notice the way she thinks about me with a smile,<br>Curved lips she just can't disguise.  
>But she thinks it's pink making her life worthwhile.<br>Why is it so hard for her to decide which she loves more?  
>Pink or...<br>Me?_

She likes to hang out with Remus and Snuffles.  
>But when left alone,<br>Her mind turns straight to me.

Boom boom shake da boom-boom-boom!

_Sometimes I look at her and I look into her eyes,  
>I notice the way she thinks about me with a smile,<br>Curved lips she just can't disguise.  
>But she thinks it's pink making her life worthwhile.<br>Why is it so hard for her to decide which she loves more?  
>Pink or...<br>Me?_

She hates Nymphadora and Nymph.  
>But she just thinks back to me,<br>And she's happy once again.

Boom boom shake da boom-boom-boom!


	2. Bertie Botts Bring Love: James to Lily

**Bertie Botts Bring Love:**

**Prongs**

**Verse One:**  
>My past relationships sucked<br>Because I was a cheating duck...  
>A stupid one.<p>

**Chorus:**  
>And what I love most about you, is that you'd kill me if you found another in my arms<br>I'm sittin on the bus seat thinkin of you, you sit down beside me but i have no clue, so we start conversing, but you're just rambling.  
>Our times eating Bertie Botts, those are my very favorites so far.<br>So wait around, keep rambling, till the candy lady brings her cart.

**Verse Two:**  
>The perfect date, can only be with you.<br>It's a truthfulness that's so totally new  
>We'll be together forever, because I believe in us two.<br>I found a very special love in you

**Chorus Two:**  
>And what I love most about you, is that you'd kill me if you found another in my arms<br>You love me deeply, I feel the same  
>Our times eating Bertie Botts, those are my very favorites so far.<br>So wait around, keep rambling, till the candy lady brings her cart.

So wait around, keep rambling, till the candy lady brings her...cart.


	3. Potions is Lonely: Sirius to random girl

**Potions=Lonely**

**By: Padfoot the Pimp**

**Verse One:**  
>It's dark and lonely out there<br>I am here for you if you'd only care.  
>My friends often remind me of what we could have shared<br>And I tell them a million times, I don't care.

**Chorus:**  
>Today, for the first time, I studied Potions alone.<br>So you can have a little whine and a moan when you find that...  
>I'd rather be with you, stuck beside you, warm and calm at your home.<br>And how we seemed just so happy...a love to which I'd grown.

**Verse Two:**  
>I think of you as the best thing I'll never ever have<p>

But in the future, baby, don't worry, because Padfoot never brags (about old toys he gives away)  
>Now that I'm on my way?<p>

Hey, _witch_, don't even bother to drop by to just say hey.

**Chorus:**  
>Today, for the first time, I studied Potions alone.<br>So you can have a little whine and a moan  
>I'd rather be with you, stuck beside you, warm and calm at your home.<p>

**Verse 3:**

I often wondered about where this love would take us,

But now I'll never know.

And it serves you right, cause you were such a brag,

such a genius, such a nag.

I swear my Patronus took the form of your stag.

Back then!

**Chorus:**

Today, for the first time, I studied Potions alone.  
>So you can have a little whine and a moan<br>I'd rather be with you, stuck beside you, warm and calm at your home.

And how we seemed just so happy...a love to which I'd grown.

A love I'll never know.

A love you'd better withhold...or else.


	4. GringottsBeware: Friday Parody

**Gringotts(Rebecca Black Parody)**

**By: H Pot-Pot, Voldy and Mysterious now deceased Muggle**

**Sorry...I had to do it!**

**Verse:**

8:44, we're balin' in the crime  
>Balin' so fast, I want time to fly<br>Snowflake, snowflake, think about snowflake  
>You know what it is<br>I got this, you got this  
>Firewhiskey by my right<br>I got this, you got this  
>Now you know it<p>

**Chorus: (Harry and Voldemort)**

Voldy in the front seat  
>Muggle in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take? (Yeah, with the intentions of not being blown to shreds)<p>

It's Gringotts, Gringotts  
>Someone's robbing Gringotts<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the sacking, sacking  
>Gringotts, Gringotts<br>Gettin' down on Gringotts  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the sacking<br>(Is it) Hagrid', Hagrid' (Yeah)  
>(Is it) Severus', Severus' (No)<br>Maybe, maybe,  
>He was dark before the book began<p>

**Bridge:**

Yesterday I was with the Order, Order  
>Today i-I'm with Voldy, Voldy<br>We-we-we so excited  
>We so excited<br>We gonna catch a bitch today  
>Tomorrow comes celebration<br>And Nargle infested populations comes afterward...  
>I don't want the sacking to end.<p>

**Rap: (Harry)**

M-M-Muggle in the back

He's suspicious

Keeps looking at me like a house elf,

So I told his punk arse to do the dishes.

He looks sort of cross-eyed when I conjure fishes

What, I'm hungry. And a hungry Auror needs clean dishes.

Why doesn't he k-k-know about magic?

Give him Veritaserum, and whore is bound to start crackin'

It's Harry, street packin'

Goblins at Gringotts, and to them I'm mackin'.

**Chorus: (Voldemort, Muggle and Harry)**

It's Gringotts, Gringotts  
>Someone's robbing Gringotts<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the sacking, sacking  
>Gringotts, Gringotts<br>Gettin' down on Gringotts  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the sacking<br>(Is it) Hagrid', Hagrid' (Yeah)  
>(Is it) Severus', Severus' (No)<br>Maybe, maybe,  
>He was dark before the book began<p>

Voldy in the front seat  
>Muggle in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take? (Yeah, with the intentions of not being blown to shreds)<p>

(Harry): Ay, yo Muggle ho! Shut up!

(Voldemort:) Avada Kadavra, witch!


End file.
